Queen's Queers
A group of old time-y hero types who were fighting super natural nonsense before the caped costume look caught on. History The Queen's Queers started off as an English Gentleman's club where men of talent would boast of their deeds. Within the group, the most boastful of all deeds was the successful subjugation of supernatural threats against King and Country. Their tales became known far and wide and soon they were officially commissioned by the Queen to hunt down threats not of this world to the commonwealth. And so a group of boastful men of talent became even more boastful and talented as they took on magic, monsters, and more and won. As the years rolled by they amassed a mighty collection of peculiarities taken as trophies, including a certain oriental vampire. By the turn of the century they had members sporting supernatural abilities of their own, when the great wars happened they participated in covert operations to counteract any malicious magical action taken against the Empire. Around the turn of the millennium their habit of hoarding magical artifacts would come back to bite them when a certain magical portal was forcefully inverted and washed the land with magic anew, reactivating many of the old trophies in their keep and annihilating their base, killing most of their members. The Queen's Queers were all but wiped out save for the magical creatures they'd been keeping on over the years and people away from base. From then on the trophies began running the show and the QQs were reformed into Britainment under /co/ntainment as an organization dedicated to combating the now overflowing magical nonsense plaguing the Empire. Members * Bartleby Danger - A classic English big game hunter. His ghost now haunts an umbrella stand made out of a yeti's leg in /co/ntainment's lock up. One of his descendants, Madam Danger, tries to continue the family tradition of hunting the most dangerous creatures on the planet in her own way. * Firedamp - He was a coal miner during the industrial revolution. He inhaled something while digging that gave him the power to breath fire. He then fought a smog monster that had been released from the same mine he was working in that was going around choking people to death like a serial killer. *Alistair Greene - He joined shortly after the second great war began after he discovered the magical applications of certain plants. He did counter intelligence and magic neutralization. Britainment What was left of the Queen's Queers after their base exploded were paper pushers, magical people of interest, and any field agents who were out at the time. *Marian - A vampire captured by the Queen's Queers in the late 1800s turned operative. She was the most senior member left, and was promoted to leadership. * The US Liaison - A woman sent from /co/ntainment to oversee the smooth operations of Britainment and report on whatever weekly weirdness is happening back to Commander Muttonchops. She's something of a promotion-hungry opportunist, looking for the chance to advance quickly through the ranks as a result of Britainment's predicament. *'The Crown Liaison' - An ex-special services field agent, owing his early retirement to injury. Neither liaison are particularly eager to be in their current positions, but neither one dares to let the other run the show. Due partially to how much they are forced to butt heads with each other, they inevitably end up shacking up a few times. *Strummer - A foul mouthed Scottish punk with regenerative powers. She was recruited to help boost their numbers despite her less than cooperative disposition. *Anastasia Wright - Psychic intern from the Americas. * Brandurfaen - A dragon who severs as their head treasurer. He was captured some time ago, but then offered his services and now guards their finances closely. One of the few large dragons left. Scares the crap out of most members. *'Nyneve' - A Lady of the Lake, a water Nymph. She's head of human resources and another of the QQ's old trophies now severing in the organization. * Ryan Dodgson - Heir of the Vorpal Blade, a magic piece of metal capable of slaying jabberwockies, a particularly stubborn breed of monster to put down. He was not meant to inherit the blade, but had to when his sister was killed in the destruction of the QQ's base. The sword only works if wielded by someone if the Dodgson bloodline. He still needs extensive training. *'Armor Golem' - The soul of an agent got forced into an old suit of armor when the base was destroyed, no one is quite sure which agent he was. * Basement Wizard - He's a wizard and their resident magical expert. He teaches magic to some of the /co/ntainment members, inept as they may be. He dislikes his current position since all he does is enchant equipment all day everyday. He'd rather be out in the field, animating houses to fight monsters or casting fireballs and raining lighting down on his enemies. It's probably for the best they keep him in the basement. *Seasons Girls - A group of four "magical girls" granted powers by an old pagan god that have been passed down for generations. The current generation are on the books as being operatives and are under Marian's direct supervision (she gives them missions), but maintain a large amount of independent agency. Category:Characters Category:Hero Category:Groups